Something About You
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Michael didn't know what it really felt like.


**Something About You**

**Rating: It's fine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Burn Notice :(**

**Summary: He didn't know what was it was really like.**

**A/N: So I wrote this in like, thirty minutes. I have work in a few minutes, so I'm literally about to leave. I got the idea after watching the new episode (episode eleven), yes I know I'm behind. Just something short, sweet, and probably full of grammar mistakes. Let me know how you like it. Sorry for any mistakes. Off to work I go. ALSO. Listen to It's Alive by A Fine Frenzy. It inspired this. :) PEACE.**

* * *

He sat outside on the balcony of their new home, a new home that he had promised her. The sun was setting over the crashing waves and casting shadows against the walls in their beach side apartment. He swallowed hard at the thought of his mother leaving Miami... forever. He let his elbow come up to rest against the side of the chair as he let his chin rest in the palm of his hand. He could just imagine how torn and hurt he had looked when his mother had broken the news to him. He almost laughed, in spite, of how dumb he had played it off; like she was leaving to _help_ out his cause.

He felt so exhausted, so tired. He wanted all of it to just go away and to have Nate back, to see his mother happy. He sighed. No matter how hard he tried to make things right, something would always go wrong. It was the story of his life, he thought. All of it except...

She stepped out from their bedroom, her bare feet padding softly against the tile floor of their apartment. Her hand wrapped around the door frame as she leaned out into the hallway, searching the living room for him. He sat close to the sliding glass door that led to their balcony, staring at the waves that crashed against the beach just moments away from their home. The candles she had lit earlier had melted down and their flames grew weak, but still managed to flicker every now and then. She knew she wouldn't catch him off guard, but it was fun to still try every now and then.

She stepped out from the bedroom and her short, light dress flowed behind her, stopped dangerously close on her upper thigh. The skin tight boy-shorts that served as her underwear was visible just barely through the material of her dress. It curved up her body gracefully and flowed as she moved. The strapless top clung to her chest and kept it on her body.

She slowly walked up behind him, catching her own reflection in the glass in front of him. Their eyes met and she gave him a shy smile. He turned his head slightly to get a better look at her, his mood instantly lifted in her presence. She took her place next to the chair and leaned against it, until he reached up, wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her down slowly to sit in his lap. His other arm came around her and he allowed his eyes to close, breathing in her scent.

"You've been out here for a while," she whispered, looking out through the door with him. "Are you okay?"

No matter how hard he tried to tell her that he was fine, he knew that she would see right through the lie. And though she would know, she would keep to herself and pretend she didn't know any better, for his sake. But even alone with her, safe in the confines of their new home, he still couldn't find the heart to lie to her.

"When my brother died," he started and stopped just as quickly, taking in a deep breath to try and find the words to describe was he was feeling. "I told my mom... 'Mom, I understand what you're going through' or 'Mom, I know how this must feel'... but really... I didn't." He looked up at Fiona, shame and sadness mixed into one expression, enough to break Fi's heart in two. "I know about loss; losing a friend, a lover," at that, he reached up to cup her cheek gently. Their eyes met and she saw just how badly he was hurting. "But losing a son? A child? I... I don't know what that's like."

Fi sighed softly, a million different things going through her head; all of things she could say to make him feel better, things she could do to take his mind off of it, but none of it would help. She knew the only way he would put this to rest is if he actually understood what this all meant and felt like for his mother; to put himself in her shoes.

"Michael, I want you to close your eyes." She wrapped one of her arms around his back and with one hand, gently closed his eyes with two of her fingers. She let them trail down his cheeks and chest, until those same fingers found the hand that was rubbing her side gently. "Now, I want you to imagine us... together... all the things we've done... all the people we've helped, all the things we've accomplished together." She grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her side, instead, placing it against her chest above her heart, where he could feet it pounding against her skin. "Think of how much trust and appreciation we have for one another... and that maybe, one day... we were able to come together and create something so... beautiful; boy or girl. You would be it's father and I would be it's mother; half of you, half of me into something completely different, special... loving. Your child... our child, someone you would do _anything_ for, Michael." She could see a small, lone tear fall from one of his eyes and roll down his cheek. She didn't notice it right away, but she found herself shedding a tear also. With a shaky hand, she moved his hand from her chest down to her stomach, where she felt his hand twitch. He pressed his hand against her tummy willingly, truly understanding now. She wondered how long it would take him to realize... "Your baby, Michael."

His eyes popped open, blurry from the silent tear that he had cried. His eyes met hers and she bit her bottom lip, clutching his hand that rested on her stomach.

"You... we..." he stumbled with his words, his own heart pounding against his chest now. A wave of emotions washed over him, but the only thing he could do was pull her closer against him, careful not to crush her in his hug. She sighed and let out a laugh, a relief that he wasn't conflicted about this. She pressed her lips to his neck, dotting it with small, tiny kisses until he was pulling her back, cupping both of her cheeks with his hands. He saw the happy tears in her eyes and his heart skipped a beat. At a loss for words, he brought her face closer until his lips were against her forehead in the most gentle kiss he could place there.

"Now... now do you understand what it might be like," she whispered. She heard him sigh heavily and nodded.

"But I will never..." He pulled her head back gently to look into her watery eyes. "-never... let anything happen," one hand left her cheek to caress her stomach once more, gently and lovingly. Her bottom lip trembled as she fought the tears that threatened to spill onto her cheeks. "I promise you, Fiona."

* * *

**A/N: And I know it'll probably never happen, Fi getting pregnant and all, but I wish it would. Michael would be an awesome father. So there it is. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Byee!**


End file.
